


Which Is Right, Which Is An Illusion

by JLSigman



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, Zack/VRroom!Angeal: Programming - the virtual models are exact replicas in every way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Is Right, Which Is An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 14, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/33236.html)

Zack knew he shouldn't be doing this. It would definitely fall under Misuse of Shinra Technology. But he had to see him one more time, to try to figure out what had happened. Otherwise, he was going to start doubting everyone around him... even himself. He punched a code into the keypad and held his breath as the room hummed around him.

It looked just like the First Class ready room. It even sounded like it, a faint babble of voices in the background swelling and fading as people would be passing by. Angeal was sitting at one of the tables, back ramrod straight, hands in front of him. Zack slowly walked up and sat in front of him. There was no programmed response for that action, so the model stayed seated, staring blankly ahead. The virtual models might be physically exact, but they only did what you told them to do.

“I... I don't understand,” Zack muttered, suddenly tongue-tied. “How could you do that? Why? What could possibly...”

The projection didn't move.

Zack felt something ugly gathering in his chest and tried to push it down. “I trusted you, didn't you trust me?”

The projection couldn't answer.

It was too much. He felt something snap and the next thing he knew he was lunging over the table the grab Angeal by the collar and shake some sense into him. The program, sensing attack, reacted accordingly. They pulled each other onto the table, throwing punches, Zack screaming obscenities while Angeal was eerily silent.

He had Angeal pinned beneath him, knees on either side of his ribs, holding his wrists down to the table so he could scream in his face. “I trusted you!” He took a deep breath that was mostly a sob. “I loved you.” He kissed the unresponsive lips brutally, then carelessly threw himself on the floor so that Angeal wouldn't see him cry.


End file.
